「Mal sueño」
by Souta-kun
Summary: Tal vez que Kaneki tuviera pesadillas no era tan malo después de todo si podían seguir abrazándose de esa manera para luego fingir demencia.[ Shonen-ai ; Shuuneki/KaneTsuki ; Intento de fluff(?) ; ¿algo de Ooc? ]


**Más aporte para el fandom. Esto iba a ser subido el lunes trece, a exactamente un mes del termino del manga, 'cos hice unos cuantos fics para celebrarlo (?) pero al final no he aguantado las ganas de subirlo. Además es una especie de "adaptación" para un long-fic de esta misma pareja que sería subido el lunes...si todo sale bien.**

* * *

**Perdonad las faltas de ortografía y especialmente las gramaticales, aunque agradecería si me avisaran en caso de su existencia para corregirlas. **

**Inspirado en éstas imágenes:** cellulosemedusa. tumblr / post / 98921852033 / terrifying-nightmares-warm-hugs

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul no es de mi propiedad, todo le pertenece a Ishida Sui, yo sólo ocupo sus personajes para inmortalizar a mi ship en una historia.**

* * *

_Después de un mal sueño siempre hay un cálido abrazo. _

•••

Una con cuarenta y siete de la madrugada. Pensó que ya era una hora decente para volver a su 'casa', a su habitación, a su cama, a la lejanía. Cerró el libro que sus manos portaban como adorno, y sus ojos ignoraban como si de un insecto se tratara, haciendo sonar las páginas en el proceso. Se levantó con pesadez de la silla, dispuesto a irse dejó el libro nuevamente en la estantería y apagó la luz de la pequeña lámpara que tanto tiempo le acompañó durante esa noche. _Y entonces lo sintió._

Capricho, deseo, presentimiento, curiosidad, llamenlo como sea pero él lo sintió. Algo en su subconsciente le indicaba, le gritaba que algo no estaba bien, que algo estaba pasando justo en ese cuarto, algo que el debía evitar a toda costa.

Obligado por el hostigamiento de su pecho contrayéndose, angustia tal vez, subió las escaleras procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible ; no quería que se enteraran que aún seguía ahí, o al menos que sospecharan a donde se dirigía. Agradeció enormemente la luz que le proporcionaban los faroles de la calle, aunque con o sin ellos sabía perfectamente a donde dirigirse y qué cuarto era. Lo sabía de memoria, pero aún así temía chocar con algo y despertar a medio Anteiku.

Su corazón sintió una punzada. Estaba justo frente a _ese_ cuarto, el mal presentimiento que tenía se estaba incrementando hasta el punto en que hasta su respiración era dolorosa. Acarició con duda el pórtico, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser abrir una puerta?, pero, ¿Y si realmente estaba pasando algo allí? ¿O sí ya pasó? _Non non,_ él debía ser _cool_, y la gente _cool_ no se comportaba de esa manera.

La puerta se abrió con una lentitud y tensión que podría matar a cualquiera, para ser sinceros se esperaba lo peor. Oh, si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan tarde estaba seguro que abría gritado del alivio. Se auto-regañó mentalmente por haber sido tan negativo, pero se olvidó completamente de eso al ver la pequeña y -aparentemente- suave mata blanca que se asomaba entre las sábanas. Sonrió. Era una escena que seguramente guardaría en su memoria por años, Kaneki seguía siendo el adorable e inocente chico que había conocido alguna vez, aunque sea en sueños.

Con esa misma sonrisa cerró la puerta y dio media vuelta, pero cuando estaba por dar el primer paso para bajar hacia el primer piso tuvo la cálida sensación de que unos brazos los rodearon, volteó un poco su cabeza y efectivamente estaba siendo abrazado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente fue abrazado y se dejó abrazar por unos minutos. Cuando el menor levantó la mirada ésta chocó con la del mayor, pero no era su típica mirada de "Soy Tsukiyama Shuu y soy fabuloso", _no_, era una mirada comprensiva, casi amigable. Se miraron por unos interminables segundos hasta que el mayor, sin previo aviso, lo levantó del piso para cargarlo como si fuera un niño que necesita consuelo tras una pesadilla, el albino -por increíble que suene- simplemente se dejó y volvió a abrazarlo pero ésta vez del cuello.

Sí, Kaneki Ken era un niño asustado por un mal, terrible, sueño que buscaba desesperado un consuelo, alguien que le dijera que sólo era una pesadilla, que todo estaría bien ―Tengo pesadillas sobre ser lastimado nuevamente... ― Susurró al oído del pelimorado cuando se encontraron frente a su habitación. Tenía miedo de lastimar a los que quería, pero nada le daba más miedo que recordar esos días con Yamori, le entraba un pánico inhumano -no es que él lo fuera- que lo enloquecía. Pero él no era el único que tenía miedo, Shuu también se torturaba -internamente- por lo sucedido.

― No te preocupes, Kaneki-kun. Destruiré a cualquiera que intente tocarte ― Ambos estaban aterrados por el asunto pero el mayor no dejaría que nadie volviera a lastimar a su _dolce_ ―Incluso en tus sueños ― Suavemente lo bajó en el cómodo colchón y se recostó junto a él, acomodó las sábanas para que los cubriera a ambos ― Ahora intenta descansar, _amore _― Y lo abrazó. Podía sentir claramente sus respiraciones mezclándose, sus latidos -y los del menor- incrementarse. Acarició los blancos cabellos del mitad-ghoul para tranquilizarlo, para que supiera que al menos esa noche estaría bien, que mientras él estuviera a su lado estaría bien. Pudo sentir claramente como las pequeñas manos se aferraron a su camisa y como la cabeza de Ken se acomodaba en su pecho.

― Será mejor que no intentes nada, y ya relájate que hasta acá escucho tus molestos latidos ― amenazó antes de adormilarse. Shuu ahogó una pequeña risa y susurró un par de veces "_Trés bien_", realmente le gustaba más este Kaneki-kun. Seguramente si en la mañana los veían de esa manera tendría un gran problema con la Kirishima mayor por estar 'acosando nuevamente' al albino pero poca importancia le dio, ¿Quién le daría importancia a eso cuando tenía a su dolce Kaneki-kun entre sus brazos? ―...Y gracias...por todo― Ahora sí que podía morir. Su estómago se contrajo al igual que su pecho, sus pupilas estaban totalmente retraídas de la impresión y podía sentir como la sangre se acumulaba de golpe en su rostro. Ahora sí que ninguno iba a poder dormir por los insistentes latidos del mayor, o más bien de ambos porque el menor también estaba totalmente cohibido y avergonzado, pero trataba de ocultarlo escondido en el pecho del otro y fingiendo - con molestia- dormir.

* * *

**Sinceramente, el fluff no es lo mío.**

**Vale, ¿No ha salido tan ooc, cierto? Al menos creo que manejo a estos dos mejor que otros personajes. ..pero aún me falta práctica con ellos. Aunque siento que Ken me quedó algo "Tsun" cuando él no es así, Albineki será gruñón, mal humorado y amará maltratar a Shuu pero no lo veo como un Tsuntsun todo cajuaí. Perdóname Ken.**

**Pero sí creo que al final le ha faltado, y mucho, but no sabía como terminarlo así que lo dejé para que imaginación funcionara(?)... que excusa más mala. Btw, agradezco que hayan leído este drabble (primer drabble que cuenta como drabble *sobs* ) y todo eso.**

**Shuuneki para todos, baissu.**


End file.
